


Must Love Hell Hounds

by Kelkat9



Series: Greek Gods - The Adventures of Hades and Persephone and Their Friends [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: Hades and Persephone (alias Peter Vincent and Rose Tyler) and King and Queen of the Underworld just want to spend time shagging and loving each other.  Unfortunately, hell pups have the run of their domain spoiling all of the King and Queen's intimate fun.  Not to mention, Cerberus is so over her offspring and needs a break.  Luckily for Hades, he has just the right person tucked away in the Elysian fields to help them out.  With hell pups sorted, he and Persephone take their dog for a walk and into more trouble in the human world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellostarlight20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/gifts), [naturalblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalblues/gifts), [gingergallifreyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/gifts).



> Another addition to my Hades/Persephone - Peter V/Rose Greek Gods verse. This is very smutty and cracky so if that's not your thing, you have been warned. This also references a much beloved celebrity who passed away many years ago. And it contains the POV of Cerberus the hell hound!
> 
> This follows If I Forget You.

“Hades,” Persephone groaned against his mouth as he shuddered from her fingernails digging into his scalp. 

He gripped the edge of the gold gilt tub, cock deep inside his beloved wife. A tingling started at the base of his spine. As he rocked into her, he reached between them to brush his thumb against her clit until her breath hitched and she bit his shoulder. Another buck of his hips and she tilted her head up, gaze boring into his. Eyes deep burnt umber flecked with gold, called to him in an ancient tongue, to the power burning deep in his loins.

Heat flushed through his body. Her name rumbled from his chest, echoing across his kingdom, fertilizing his fields the way she revitalized his purpose, and caused his heart to pound with renewed life.

Her legs tightened around his hips banding herself around him to pull him in deeper until his muscles quivered from the glorious tight fit of their bodies. Persephone pressed her forehead against his. 

“Harder,” she commanded and the very ground shook at her words. 

“Yes, my Queen.” His voice lowered to the growl that curled her toes and he lifted her up to angle his cock to hit her in just the right spot. He pressed into her wet warmth, his teeth gritted as he pounded her against the back of the tub, uncaring as the entire tub shifted on its ornate clawed feet.

“Yes there,” she gasped and arched her neck back over the rim biting her lip at each slam of his flesh against hers. The water bubbled around them as he lit fires across the Underworld. Heat pounded low in his body at each sweet gasp she made or how she raked her nails across his shoulder.

Fuck the underworld and all its inhabitants. His focus narrowed on Persephone, the two of them joined, hearts galloping as both reached for fulfillment. One final press of this thumb and one glorious thrust and their screams mixed as fire poured through them, bonding them, purifying them in lust until orgasmic quivers swept through both of them.

They slid down back into the scented water grasping at each other; giggling and nipping shoulders to taste the ecstasy off each other’s skin.

“Hades, you fuck so well, even in the bath. Told you you’d like it,” she ended with a sing song and patted the rim of the ornate gold tub he’d procured just for her.

“I fuck well everyone, love.” He grinned and nipped at her shoulder while she laughed, a sound that caressed him as sure as the warm water lapped at his skin.

He leaned back, tugging her with him so she lounged in his lap, head against his shoulder. He trailed a finger along the edge of the tub, enjoying the crackle of the nearby fire. Yes, he was very pleased with this well-crafted beauty. He owed Hephaestus big time but it was so worth it.

When he’d unveiled the decadent gold tub with its scroll work and artistry, Persephone had shown her appreciation, orally with him bound and groaning. Never could a god want a better wife. 

Afterward, he’d watched her disrobe and plunge into the water, eyes fluttering at the herbal and floral scent of bath oils. It wasn’t until she sat up, drops of water trailing across her breasts like the diamonds he would pour over her later, he’d understood the full benefit and why he often said she was the most clever goddess, much to the ire of Athena.  
But Athena was not on his mind when Persephone directed a tongue teasing smile at him; or when she twisted her golden hair coquettishly around her fingers until he’d lost all self-control and joined her.

And he’d enjoyed the benefit of this tub multiple times. Not that the shower got any less use, but how could he say no to his Queen with her skin pink and radiant rising up from the water like the goddess she was.

His bliss was soon interrupted by the familiar scrape of tiny clawed feet against the stone floor. The growl of a hell pup followed by a thump.

He slowly sat up and peered across the room at the blur of fur and scales disappearing from his view trailed by several red silk scarfs fluttering behind them. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the rim and focused on the shreds of black silk littering the floor across the room. 

He launched himself upward, gritting his teeth and ignoring Persephone’s curse as she fell backwards in the water. He dripped across the stone floor, bare feet slapping across the stone until he reached the destruction wrought by certain hell pups.

“Fuck,” he drew out clenching his fists. “Finest silken binding ropes from Olympus. Fucking hell pups!” He scooped up the chewed up remains of a leather riding crop his beloved had used lovingly on him. He growled as slimy drool coated his hands and dropped the massacred crop.

“What the fucking hell?” Persephone rushed past him in all her flushed and dripping glory. He paused a moment to enjoy the sight of a voluptuous arse he enjoyed smacking on occasion. Persephone shrieked.

“Oh my gods! Not the stilettos!” Immediately he stormed over, face flushed with irritation and the fires of the underworld flared as he took in his wife holding the tattered and ripped remains of her favorite leather stiletto boots….the heels of which had been pressed into his own arse two nights ago.

“How could they?” she said and hugged the slobber covered remains against her chest before wincing and tossing them into the fire where it flared and exploded from the flammable dog drool.

“Ugh.” She shook the viscous slime off her hands and stormed over to wiper herself off with a towel.

“Why wasn’t Charon watching them? Isn’t that part of his job?” Hades flinched at the cutting tone in her voice.

“Yes but he’s had an influx of the dead lately. Humans are good at dying in mass and he’s already overworked. He’s bloody fucking demanding over time!” He grabbed a washcloth and scrubbed at himself, irked to the point his head pounded at the thought of a dozen loose hell pups wreaking havoc across the underworld.

“And that wanker Pirithous?” Hades hands clenched the soft towel before it ripped under his rage at the name of the man who dared even thinking of stealing his wife. All of the Underworld trembled as Hades eyes turned darker than the blackest most torturous pit in Tartarus.

“He was assigned to clean up hell hound shite. That was his only reprieve from his punishment.” The towel burst into flames and he tossed it into the fire raking a hand through his hair and turning to Persephone, crossing her arms.

“Shite is a good description of the job he’s doing watching our pups.” She whipped around, donning a black satin robe which which still revealed a hint of her breasts, once again stoking his lust. 

“I mean look at this.” She waved her hand in the air and the robe slipped open. He bit his lip and smirked strutting over to her determined to erase any evidence of hell hound mischief with something a bit more tactile and if he was lucky, involving Persephone riding him into bliss.

She ignored his moves even as he leaned into her, nuzzling her neck. Instead she walked away exclaiming. “No they didn’t!

Fuck, she wouldn’t let it go. He released an aggravated breath and glanced over at her marching out of their bed chambers. With a frustrated growl he chased after her.

“Look at this mess!”

“Beloved,” he said with gritted teeth and stood in front of her as all his underworld warriors turned in the other direction and well they should given his wife’s lack of inhibitions about her semi-nude state. Not that he minded gloriously nude Persephone. Just not in front of his warriors or his Underworld court or anyone else really.

“There’s shredded red…” Her tears pooled with tears. “My scarves.” Her voice cracked as did Hades rant about her strutting about half nude.

He belted the robe and leaned close to her ear. “I’ll replace them and we can christen a new set but…please, light of my life, flower of my most cherished and verdant garden, would you mind not flashing the hell warriors? I need them horrifying and vicious not lusting for my wife.” She rolled her eyes and tightened the belt.

“Your most verdant garden?” she asked and crossed her arms. “It’s my garden and they all know better than to ogle me.” 

She smiled and swayed her hips as she stepped up and trailed her fingers down his chest. “Besides, some of them are too busy staring at your tight godly arse.” He looked down and back at her and arched his brow.

“Well of course they do. I’m me.” He preened under her gaze and the warm smile lighting her face.

“Yes, you are the King of the Underworld in all ways.” She wrapped her lips around the words and licked her lips. Hades puffed out his chest and his cock twitched thinking things were turning his way.

“And that means solving this hell pup problem shouldn’t be a big deal.” She patted him on the chest, her gaze surveying the room and narrowing on one corner. She marched over toward it.

“Hell pups,” he repeated with a clenched jaw. “Fucking Hera did this. I know it.” He glared at stone ceiling, conveying fury upward toward Olympus. “Don’t think I won’t forget what you did to Persephone or Cerberus on that little adventure. This isn’t over.”

Persephone’s hitched breath captured his attention and he once again marched over to her, with far less swagger and lust. His skin heated with aggravation and he narrowed his godly anger at his guard. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re looking at?” The ceiling cracked and dust rained down on trembling Underworld warriors who wisely averted their eyes.

Hades stopped as his barefoot met a hot, mushy wet sensation he never wanted to feel.

“That is it!” His voice reverberated. “I do not step into hell pup shite in my own home!” He stood grimacing at his foot and hopped toward a guard. “Don’t just stand there, get me something to clean up.”

A servant appeared with a bronze platter piled with warm, damp linens and the man handed one to Hades.

“Hades,” Rose croaked.

“Coming,” he groused. “As soon as I get shite off my foot and kick a hell pup into Tartarus.” he wiped off his foot with a grimace and shoved the soiled linen at his servant. 

“Sorry.” he grumbled before storming over to Persephone on her knees, black satin pooled around her as she held up a tan furred hell pup by the scruff of the neck. A purple satin ribbon stuck out of its fanged mouth. A scaly tail hung limp and it yipped pathetically, blinking brown miserable eyes at her. Below it, a mangled black leather paddle once laced with said purple ribbon.

“I loved that paddle. Your daddy--”

“No no and no!” Hades stopped her and held up his finger to count down the ways Persephone was not to forgive the implement of Hera meant to torture him and deny him communion with his wife. He stood, in all his condemning and naked godly form, and glared down at a whimpering hell pup. 

“One, I am not in any way a parental figure to the progeny of my vicious and most ferocious hell hound who is a very bad demon spawn!” Persephone sighed.

“A hell hound’s job is to guard the Underworld, stop souls from escaping and prevent any annoying heroes or other mortals from interfering or you know…interrupting my job and enjoyment of Persephone time.”

“Yes dear,” Persephone said with a decidedly annoying drawl which only spurred Hades to continue and pace.

“Three,” He leaned down closer to the pup. “You do not chew up your King or Queen’s favorite sex toys or any personal items that do not belong to hell pups.”

“Hades,” Rose said softly in a tired voice. 

“No, Persephone, this is where I draw the line.” He huffed and shifted foot to foot only stepping back as the pup eyed his masculinity with too much interest.

“This emissary of destruction and chaos was thrust upon us to do just what it’s doing. This is why offspring are nothing but trouble.”

“Us?” Persephone asked, still holding the now wiggling pup and removed the remnants of the purple ribbon from its mouth.

“Fine Cerberus who you will note has been hiding from her spawn. She knows.” He paced around Persephone, eyeing the pup, drooling and wagging its tail, a forked tongue lolling out of its mouth. Rose set it down and patted its head, snatching away its former chew toy. The pup rolled over exposing it’s scaled belly in submission.

Hades smirked. Of course it did. It knew the only person on its side and damned well better suck up to her.

“Cerberus has been through enough,” Persephone agreed. “Clearly she needs help and isn’t getting it from anyone else around here. Hades didn’t miss the sharp tone to her voice. His shoulders tightened at the point he knew she was getting at. And he agreed. 

“We need help. Someone with experience with titans and creatures of special natures,” Rose insisted. She frowned as the object of their concern raced out a door leading to her garden. Hades pinched the bridge of his nose, anticipating what was coming next. 

“No!” Persephone stood and followed the pup. This was soon followed by a piercing scream.

“Fuck,” he groaned and raked his hands though his hair as he paced across the room. 

He’d already seen the destruction in the gardens. He’d hoped to distract Persephone until his people could fix the singed plants, deep gouges and holes excavated by clawed paws burying bones, chalices and a rather magnificent leather harness he’d had crafted out of the softness Hydra leather.

Now he had a heartbroken and pissed off goddess with no interest in love play. The curse of his power hungry sister-in-law continued to follow him. 

“Fucking vindictive goddesses,” he grumbled, clenching his fists and contemplated sending hell pups to Olympus as payback. But no, he couldn’t do that. Persephone would skewer him for endangering the offspring. And it would instigate a war. Not that he wouldn’t enjoy a little destruction at the moment but not with his brother. Zeus was all right. They met up occasionally for drinks after Hades’ Vegas show. 

He heaved a sigh and rolled the tension from his neck. One of his servants handed him his long leather coat. Tooth marks marred the hem he noted as he violently stuck his arm in and headed to the garden. 

Hades ,God of the Underworld, would solve this even if he had to blackmail or threaten some demi good, muse or otherworldly creature to handle these hell pups.

Luckily, he didn’t have to blackmail or threaten anyone. In fact, the solution lived an easy if not boring life in the Elysian fields. 

A human soul resided in his realm. The man had been one of the best of humanity and one whom Persephone created a special place for due his untimely departure from the mortal realm. This abundant and verdant corner of the Underworld kept with the man’s pure nature surrounding him by creatures he came to love as his own. And at Hades request for assistance, the man agreed with an exuberance and enthusiasm.

“Crikey! I’ve never seen the like and trust me, I’ve been around this place.” He knelt down in his khaki shorts and shirt and the hell pups ran up to him. They jumped into his arms hissing and growling, tugging at his shirt.

“Easy now, mates,” he said with a huge smile, snake like tongues licked him as long scaled tales thumped on the ground. “There’s a bit of crocodile in you!” Hades jaw dropped as the man known as Steve Irwin, ran his fingers through fur and over rough scales, unafraid and almost hypnotically soothed his hell beasts. 

“Yeah nothing like you up above, is there? Canine, Croc…and maybe a bit wolf and oh you’re a gorgeous apex predator, you are!”

Persephone curled her arm through Hades, eyes teared up. “Thank you so much for this. You’ve got such a way with them.”

“We understand each other. Animals aren’t so different from us--” He Trailed off eyeing Hades. “Well most of us mortals. We have to respect their needs.”

“Which clearly involves ripping apart my kingdom,” Hades stated dryly.

“Hush,” Persephone slapped his arm. “So you can keep an eye on them while we give their mum a break? Cerberus is a bit overwhelmed what with guard duty and all.”

“No problem! Give the old girl a run topside.” He winked at Persephone which any other time would insight protective irate godly growling in Hades. But he liked this mortal and he was good with his dogs.

“We won’t be long. Don’t let them destroy Tartarus.” With that final command they were off to find Cerberus, a very difficult task given how she developed a chameleon like ability to not be found.

Persephone breathed a sigh of relief. Guilt mixed with her annoyance. They were just puppies. And Hades had a point, not ones anyone asked for or expected. Her thoughts turned to a nearly destroyed Earth and a spell cast to erase her identity. Hades and Cerberus had saved her and everyone but at a cost. 

She swallowed hard at how her beloved dog had hissed and growled through the birth of twelve pups, all born ready to rip through the Underworld, tiny replicas of their mother with one exception. While she had three glorious heads, they had one and fur from the mongrel that fathered them--a common Earth dog.

Persephone still loved them. But…they didn’t always fit in with their mother’s lust for hunting and defending the Underworld. They were more apt to dig in her garden, chew things and run around in circles or play with the their prey instead of terrorizing intruders.

She sighed as they reached Cerberus favorite spot, a mountainous ledge near fire pits, flames shooting up toward the cavern roof. The river Styx, dark and murky lapped at the rocky shores like the very blood of the underworld.

“Fucking dog is hiding.” Hades huffed and crossed his arms. “You know we’re here to take you for a walk…without yapping hell spawn,” he shouted. Nothing answered but the echoes of screams from torture chambers in Tartarus.

“Cerberus,” Rose used her goddess voice, resonating with power, calling out across the Underworld. Hades dropped his arms, his eyes sparkling at her. Persephone couldn’t stop a smile. Yeah, she still had it.

“Mummy wants to take you on a hunting trip. There will be treats.”

A guttural growl that often left those on the receiving end shaking in terror filled the cavern causing rocks to tumble down and the ground to shake. The massive, muscular body of Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld leaped down from a perch above them landing with thud, claws scraping against the rock surface, her scaled tale thrashing as she shook out her fur and scales.

“There she is my magnificent and brutal baby!” Hades stroked one head and Cerberus thumped her tail on the ground, licking his palm as he patted each head.

Cerberus snorted and backed away hunkering down eyeing Hades. 

“What?” Hades demanded. Persephone smiled as he knelt before their magnificent hound scratching her neck. Hades growled and huffed.

“Fine, I get it. I smell like--” He paused and frowned. “Fucking hell pup don’t I?” He grunted and Cerberus went down to the ground, all six eyes conveying a desire to please her master.

“It’s all right gorgeous.” Persephone ruffled her ears. “We understand and we’ve found a bit of solution.”

“We hope,” Hades added in a biting tone. Persephone ignored him.

“So we thought we’d go up and let you have a run in the park.” Cerberus hopped up, snake-like tongues lolling out as she bounced up and down in excitement.

“That’s my good dog,” Hades praised and pulled out a very familiar pink collar. Cerberus jumped back yelping.

“Hades!” Rose yanked the collar from his grasp and tossed it into the Styx.

“We can’t just take her into the human world like this,” Hades snapped. “You know the rules.”

“Yeah but we are not making her some fluffy white abomination!” Persephone shuddered. “It gives the poor things hives just thinking about that time.” Persephone eyed Cerberus whimpering, all three heads on the ground, one with paws over its eyes. “See! You’re scaring our dog!”

“I am not!” Hades defended, standing tall and imperious, oozing dark underworld god. Fortunately, that didn’t work on Persephone. She stood and lifted her chin, sticking out her chest, allowing her coat to fall aside providing Hades with a view of a fuchsia corset emphasizing her breasts which he wouldn’t be seeing for a long time if he didn’t calm the fuck down. 

And she’d had the calm the fuck down talk with him several times already. She always won and then tied him to the bed to prove why she always won.

“Fuck,” he muttered in a long drawn out and well-practiced tone ending in a sigh. “You don’t play fair.” He lowered his voice and ran a finger down her arm covered by the new fitted black leather coat he gifted her.

“I always play fair.” She stepped up to him licking her lips as she took in the image of her husband wrapped up in black leather, his eyes kohl rimmed and brown hair tousled, the perfect image of his Earthly alter ego, Peter Vincent. “And I have taken care of everything,” Her voice rasped as she thought about what she’d do to him in the park while Cerberus had a run.

She pulled a black leather collar with silver spikes out of her coat pocket, dangling it before him.

A filthy smile curled the corners of his mouth. “What no leash? I’m disappointed.”

“It’s for the dog.” She rolled her eyes and turned but not before glancing over her shoulder. “I’d need a harness for you.” She tossed her hair and faced Cerberus not missing the whispered yes from Hades. He was so easy.

“Come on sweetheart, mummy promises no fluffy abomination. This time we’ll keep you a bit more fierce and majestically terrifying.” Cerberus trotted over to her. “Good dog,” she crooned and patted each head.

“She’s got to be hidden,” Hades reminded her. “We can’t just prance her around Las Vegas like the hell hound she is.”

“It’s Halloween on Earth.” Persephone tilted her head directing a tongue teasing smile at him.

“Three headed dog.” Hades crossed his arms and arched a brow at her. Persephone rolled her eyes.

“Yes but not when I put the collar on.” Cerberus stepped back a step. “And not a mutt or any other Earth type canine. You’ll still be you, darling, just a bit more human friendly, so you know who up above, doesn’t get annoyed with us.” 

Cerberus hung her heads. Persephone fastened the collar around her middle head and in a flash of light Cerberus transformed from a giant, three-headed, part serpent part dog into a large part wolf part serpent with one head and an armor of scales around her torso.

“Not bad,” Hades nodded and held out his hand helping Persephone up. Cerberus released a growl that still shook the Underworld cavern. Persephone attached a leash.

“There, all ready. Shall we my love?” She curled her arm through his and in a woosh of warm air, they transported from the Underworld to the human domain and their next adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and for reading. Following is an index of characters in this verse:
> 
> Peter V = Hades  
> Rose = Persephone  
> Donna = Athena  
> Martha = Artemis  
> Jack = Heracles  
> Rory = Apollo  
> The Master = Ares  
> Amy = Daphne  
> Mickey= Hermes  
> Wilf = Zeus  
> River = Hera  
> Twelfth Doctor with a touch of Malcolm = Dionysus  
> Clara = Calliope  
> Astrid = Euterpe  
> Yvonne Hartman = Harpy  
> Nemesis = Joan Redfern
> 
> Thank you to Hellostarlight20 who helped me out on a particular piece of dialog!

They appeared in a park, the sky a dusky yellow with the sun quickly sinking into a horizon filled with casinos and hotels.

Persephone inhaled the scent of the grass and trees, the residual heat of the day ebbing with a slight cool breeze carrying the essence of Las Vegas. Beyond the trees, the roar of engines and night life. It left her bouncing with as much excitement as Cerberus.

A few children in costumes raced across the park, sparkly laden princesses mixed with Wonder Woman, a few Storm Troopers and a Captain America.

“Halloween,” Persephone murmured. “Funny how they celebrate with this holiday and how excitement permeates the air as the green Earth fades into slumber.”

“You mean when your mother fucks humanity over in a petulant fit.” Persephone ignored him and they strolled forward. Persephone smiled as Cerberus yanked on her leash, eyes zeroed in on some hidden creature skittering around in the bushes.

“Be nice,” Persephone cautioned as her dog lunged forward startling a teenaged boy dressed as a zombie. “Or no one get their treats.” She nodded at the boy eyes wide in fear as he stared at Cerberus before running away in clear terror. Cerberus stopped and glared at her master and mistress.

“That wasn’t one of the actual undead and you know it,” Hades reprimanded before leaning into Persephone known on Earth as Rose. “And everyone will get treats later.” She shivered at the growling tone in his voice which she would have followed up with a few filthy promises had they not been interrupted.

“You’re Peter Vincent!” A group of mothers with children running ahead stopped in front of them.

“Yes, yes, it is I,” Hades aka Peter Vincent acknowledged with a put-upon tone.

The women stared and smoothed their hair or costumes, one of which was an evil Queen and the others, a cat, a Valkyrie and Xena warrior princess. Persephone bit back laughter and wondered if Heracles was enjoying the festivities nearby. He’d understand the humor of Xena’s costume and the television program based on a real-life heroine who’d thoroughly kicked his arse.

“We love your show!” Xena gushed and stepped forward, thrusting her brown leather clad bosom out. “I mean you’re the hottest thing in Vegas.” Rose tried not roll her eyes as the woman purred out her words. Her friends’ blush was evident even in the fading light.

Cerberus growled a warning.

“Down,” Hades commanded in a deep voice.

“Out walking your dog? My but he’s quite large and in costume.” Cerberus growled at Xena. She and her friends flinched backwards. “He’s the largest dog I’ve ever seen,” Xena continued before turning a beaming smile on Hades, ignoring Persephone completely. 

“Yes, she’s part wolf and--” He drew out seeking the right description.

“Mastiff,” Persephone added.

“And a bit wound up and really we should be--” Hades tried to disengage from his adoring fans.

“Well if you ever need help, I run a very exclusive service.” Xena whipped a business card out of her costume and handed over, her chest again thrust out. Persephone decided enough was enough and grabbed it.

“Thanks, that’s so kind.” Xena blinked and looked her up and down.

“Oh, are you his assistant then?”

“Rose is my queen,” Hades growled, leaving Persephone giggling and looping her arm through his.

“Sorry, Cerberus isn’t the only one wound up tonight and if you’ll excuse us, we need to get both of them unwound. Nice meeting you--” Persephone looked at the card and nearly choked. “Aphrodite.” 

They left the women gaping and ooooing and Persephone had no doubt lusting for her husband. It was okay. She was used to human women drooling over her hot magician husband. He was magnificent and his show mesmerizing. She remembered the first time she watched him perform. She was no less guilty of flushing and flustering over him. But then she’d gotten the final reward after the show.

“You know, if this had been a certain vindictive power mad wife from up above, she’d have turned them to salt or you know sent them off to serve time with vestal virgins worshipping in her temple.”

Persephone giggled. “Yeah, she probably would but I know my husband and what he likes. And it’s not flirty mothers not paying attention to offspring and thinking they can get a quickie with a Vegas showman.”

He strutted forward with a touch of cocky sway to his hips and guided them to a wrought iron gate hidden between tall bushes. He rubbed his hands together in a mimic of his magic act and produced a black iron skeleton key. He unlocked the squeaky gate with typical showman flourish.

“My lady.” He swept his arm dramatically ushering her in. Persephone hummed walking into the secret park just beginning to be bathed in moonlight. Cerberus trailed her, her scales revealing an eerie sheen in the light.

“Did you make this place?” Persephone asked patting Cerberus on the head before Cerberus trotted toward sundial, relieving herself with a deep woof before zeroing in on something scampering in the bushes.

“No, it was some filthy rich human who owns one of the casinos.” Hades leaned into her. “He likes me.”

“All humans like you,” Persephone noted as Cerberus tugged her toward a maze of bushes. 

“Of course they do. I’m me after all,” Hades strutted by her. “Everyone loves a good show, magic, fire, vanquishing evil.” He smirked. “Especially when he’s a whingy arsed god of--”

“Peter, please not tonight. I’m so not into a godly battle,” Persephone drew out, running her fingers over thick leaves of the bushes. “We could do without the bloodshed. And seriously a maze?” She cocked her head toward Hades who snorted. Cerberus growled, fur around her neck bristling as she stuck her snout into the bushes.

“Not mine. If I’m making a maze, it’s not going to be some rubbish shrubbery.” He peered over the top of the bushes and frowned. “It doesn’t even have any traps or harpies or anything interesting.” Cerberus peered over at them whimpering and pawed at the leash.

“Well it’s lovely all the same.” Persephone patted his shoulder. “It all right if I let Cerberus have a run?”

“It’s contained….for humans.” He knelt down and unleashed his hell hound. “No eating humans and no running amok and terrorizing Vegas.” He glared at Cerberus whose tail thumped on the grassy ground.

“Why am I not convinced,” Hades stated, fingers tightening on the leash.

“Cerberus knows she won’t get more time off or freedom from hell pups if she misbehaves.” 

Cerberus stilled and slunk to the ground under Persephone’s gaze. “Besides, she’s a perfect hell hound who’s done such a good job guarding the Underworld, I know she won’t break any rules.” Cerberus sprang up pawing the ground and licked Persephone’s hand.

“And while she’s ridding the garden of vermin, I’m sure I can distract my dear husband with something other than worrying over godly feuds and mischievous pups.” He stood and she fluttered her eyes and drew a finger down his bare chest, toying with the gold medallion hanging from his neck.

“Let’s check out this rubbish maze. Maybe there’s…something interesting here after all,” he said, eyeing the path. Persephone looped her arm through his and looked back at Cerberus.

“Go on, have fun, decimate the rodent population and show them who’s a good hell hound.” Persephone disappeared into the maze with one final comment to her husband. “The moonlight is making me wickedly wet for play time.”

“Fuck yes,” Hades hissed and they disappeared into the maze with only the sound of their boots crunching in the gravel and few filthy promises whispered in the night air.

***

Finally! Cerberus shook out her fur and scales, acclimating to her surroundings and the mortal realm. Nose to the ground she inhaled cataloging the scents of this world so different from her home. 

She was more accustomed to the rocky terrain and fire pits along the Styx and the wicked or desperate souls attempting some nefarious plot against her master and mistress. Yet, her heart thrummed with the anticipation hunting amid the pungent green grass and air perfumed with a hint of exhaust from human civilization.

Her last foray into this world left her growling with disdain. She dug her still blessedly sharp claws into the ground grateful her mistress left her with some features of her Underworld form. Cerberus would not allow any of the creatures of this realm to best her…not this time.

As her master would say, no fucking mortal beast would get the jump on her. She snorted and prowled through the grassy area thinking about a specific mangy human beast and his playing and nipping and having fun. Oh, he had fun alright. Anger pulsed through her veins like the need to run. But not yet. First, she secured her new territory.

Once sure no other filthy human dogs marred her land, she focused on other pursuits. 

She prowled around the hedges and trees swatting at crickets. Cerberus curled her lips back in a snarl at the sound of dog barking in the distance, a reminder of constantly yapping offspring, always in motion and never destroying anything of consequence. Not to mention how they pissed of her beloved master and mistress. A skittering noise captured her attention. 

Ears perked up and muscles coiled, she zeroed in on a darkened corner of the enclosed garden. A musky scent curled on her tongue. A slight flash of brown fur and she found her prey. A large cat sized rat scurried around. Oh yes, clearly, this city fed its pests well. She salivated at the thought of a tasty treat, fresh from the garden.

She raced forward and pounced. Too easy. She finished it off in minutes along with three more. She let loose a howl at the moon above announcing her success. It was good to be top predator. An elation filled her at the racing heartbeats of all the other rodents fleeing in terror. This was more like it!

Cerberus loped through the garden, stomping on anything that moved, inanimate or slightly more alive. Even without her glorious and terrifying form, she ruled this domain. She rolled on the ground reveling on how she’d erased the prior insult and established herself as a threat to this mortal world, making sure to mark every corner the way only she could, with a good solid hell hound dump. Ha, let some human mongrel do that!

But humans weren’t the only thing lurking that night. She’d heard her master and mistress in their never-ending quest of sexual conquest. She hacked up a rat bone at the thought. Cerberus maintained a strict no hell hound booty call since her prior unfortunate encounter.

“My mad magician, show me some magic,” her mistress groaned.

Anything that made her mistress happy pleased Cerberus, even if it involved constant coupling. And that was why she remained alert. No one interrupted her master and mistress during their alone time. That was the rule and she was the enforcer, especially when she caught the distinct scent of an otherworldly being sticking its nose where it didn’t belong.

She bristled, a growl itching in the back of her throat as she quietly hunted the being. Oh, it moved quietly but not quiet enough. Cerberus, hell hound of the Underworld, was accustomed to sneaky assed undead trying to leave; or fucking annoying heroes storming her home on some quest. And Cerberus always stopped them. She had a reputation to uphold…even on Earth.

Ever so quietly she moved among the shadows and into the maze following, stalking, hunting. Her prey moved just as quietly, light on her feet and dressed in black, like a human cat burglar. But she was no thief. The scent of Olympus clung to her, sweet like ambrosia with a hint of Mir.

The stalking Goddess approached Hades and Persephone semi naked, their bodies glistening in the moon light. Persephone straddled Cerberus’ master, sitting on a park bench, the leash wrapped around their bodies. They moved together and the bench groaning from their efforts. When Cerberus saw the betraying goddess reach for a sheath strapped to her side, she lunged, clamping her jaws around the goddess’ arm.

A scream pierced the air. Cerberus bit harder, the taste of immortal blood like fine wine on her tongue. She shook her head and swiped one clawed paw at her enemy.

“Foul monster, how dare you! Do you know who I am?”

Cerberus growled and tossed the woman who rolled down the path.

“What the fuck?” Hades voice growled across the park. Cerberus leapt on her prey determined to deliver the sneaky goddess to her master. She held down the brown-haired female, blue eyes flashing with hate. 

“You’ll pay for this hell mutt. Don’t think you aren’t on the list.”

***

After leaving Cerberus and wandering the garden Hades and Persephone settled on a bench. A few teasing nips at Persephone’s neck and both of them lost control as they often did. Hades quickly unlaced his beloved’s corset, like unwrapping a present; he snickered at the thought.

Breasts free, rosy tips as soft as petals, he wasted no time, tasting her. His tongue flicked the sweet essence form her skin as she moaned his human name. He reveled in how the breathy pants in her voice stirred his loins and how much he would bend her backwards across this bench and christen the park Hades style. A quick but memorable shag was necessary. 

Gods knew how long before his dog grew impatient. And moonlight fucking was a treat he wouldn’t waste.

Persephone arched back, straddling his lap as he banded his arms around her, his tongue and teeth presently enjoying a mouthful of soft Persephone curves. Heat scorched through him as she ground against his straining erection. Fuck but leather really did get tight which reminded him of the leather leash he planned to use.

“Peter.” He shuddered at the raspy tone in her voice. She rested her hands on his shoulders and shimmied in his lap. He inhaled sharply. “This won’t do at all.” She slid off his lap and he whimpered, hands on her hips.

She leaned forward and rested her hands on the back of the bench mouth next to his ear. “Not fair. If you get bare skin so do I.”

He swallowed hard as she nipped his ear and licked her way down his chest and abdomen. She unlaced his leather trousers, freeing his erection and quickly wrapping her lips around him swallowing him into the bliss of wet warmth.

“Fuck,” he gasped and gripped the metal scroll work on the seat next to him. Liquid heat tightened his loins. Heat rolled off him melting and warping the iron scroll work of the bench as he fought for control of his body. Persephone released him with a pop of her mouth.

“Looks like my magician needs something with a bit more spark,” she teased, her wicked tongue peeking out as she cocked her head with a coquettish smile.

“The magician needs a good fuck and his curvy delicious flower in his lap. Not that he wouldn’t appreciate her fine oral skills and be the willing sacrifice to her desires.” A throaty laugh shook through her.

“I bet you would.” She stood, unzipped her boots and shimmied from her jeans until she stood naked before him. He shivered watching her fingers caress her own skin as she undressed pausing once to dip her fingers in her own curls and suck her juices off her finger before she continued.

Eyes closed, she tipped head up and stretched her arms back like a cat enjoying the sunlight. “Humans say a full moon does mad things to the creatures beneath it.” He swallowed hard as she stepped toward him, power rolling off of her and wrapping around him tightly like the bond of love and attraction that bound them together.

She stepped toward him reaching down for the leash laying ever so tempting by his side. He smirked as she slipped it through her fingers before snapping it tight. His loins tightened in anticipation. She ran the leather over her lips and his cocked twitched

“Rose, please,” His voice sounded rough and wanting which he was. Teeth clamped down on the leather, she didn’t disappoint.

Straddling him on the bench, she ran her finger tips up and down his length before angling him at her entrance and sinking down on him with a moan, the leather still in her mouth. His mouth fell open and his fingers dug into her hips. Persephone shimmied once until sparks shot up his spine. 

She yanked him forward by the leather lapels of his coat and wrapped the leash around both of them tying the end behind him, the knot digging into his back not that he gave a fuck. It added to his pleasure, the knowledge that the leather that had been in her mouth now firmly wrapped around them.

The world faded as she rocked against him, forehead pressed against his. “Fuck me,” she commanded and tugged at his hair, like he was her steed. He bucked his hips to meet her movements. 

His fingers dug into the cool flesh of her hips as the temperature dropped in the night air. There was nothing but the heat between them, his cock embedded in his wife. She released his hair and gripped the bench behind him banging against him harder until the bench shifted.

“More, I need more,” She gasped and leaned down until he bit her neck. “Yes!” Just as the tightening of his muscles indicated orgasm approaching, he heard Cerberus and…

“What the fuck?”

Persephone stilled and looked over her shoulder and fuck him if she didn’t look ready to rain Tartarus on whoever interrupted them. He loved his Queen and would tell anyone to fuck off who thought she was some quaint garden variety of goddess. No scratch that, he’d stand back and let her tell them.

But the moment his eyes lit on who Cerberus pinned down, all amusement or pleasure vanished. 

“That is not who I think is it?” Persephone said in a tight voice. 

“Unfortunately, it is,” he responded dryly and shot one longing look at his wife’s glorious bosom before they disentangled themselves. He winced as he stood, tucking himself away and while Persephone dressed. Well she mostly dressed. Corsets took some work and she was not of a mind to fuck around with lacing.

“And who might we have here on this fine evening,” Hades asked, arms crossed.

“Get this monster off of me!” the goddess known as Nemesis demanded.

Cerberus growled, her gaze narrowed on a sheathed knife. Hades stilled. He knew that knife, had seen it used once before to dispatch a now nameless god. 

“Peter?” Persephone asked, her voice, soft with concern.

“I’ll deal with this,” he hissed, storming over and yanking the sheathed knife from the goddess.

“That’s mine!” she snarled, brown hair falling from its chignon.

“No, it’s not,” Hades retorted. He sniffed the still sheathed blade and winced. “Venom of the Lernaean Hydra.” The ground heated beneath them and steam rose up.”

“Peter love, best leave the magic on stage,” Persephone reminded him, eyeing the sky as if waiting for it to rain lighting on them. Hades didn’t give a fuck at the moment. Let his brother come down and get an eyeful of pissed off King of the Underworld. He had a more important problem.

“So, tell me,” he drew out. “What is this assassin calling herself.”

“Get the fucking dog off first,” Nemesis demanded.

“Come,” Hades commanded and Cerberus released her prey and circled Hades and Persephone. 

“Good dog,” Persephone cooed, eyeing Nemesis with suspicion.

Nemesis stood, dusting off her black trousers and jacket, standing regally and glaring at both of them.

“Joan Redfern, I’m a nurse and patient advocate. I help people recover from trauma and seek justice.

“You mean retribution,” Hades hissed and held up the sheath. “Especially the divine immortal ultimate death kind.”

“What do you mean?” Persephone asked, shifting closer to his side

“One of the few ways to kill an immortal is a blade coated in Hydra Venom. Heracles used it on one of his tasks.”

“What the hell is she doing with it here?” Persephone demanded and Cerberus stood by her side, coiled and read to attack at the hard tone in Persephone’s voice.

“I don’t know what he’s talking about,” Nemesis defended. “I was out for a walk when that foul beast attacked me without provocation. It seems someone has broken the rules and judgment must be passed.” 

“No, I’ll tell you what happened,” Hades voice vibrated with the anger simmering in the air around him. “You entered a restricted garden armed to kill and my dog stopped you.”

“Restricted?” Nemesis barked out a hard laugh. “This is a public garden of which I have the use like any other mortal or immortal. And what did I find but some disgusting gods shirking their duties while they rut like animals and their beast runs wild, a danger to everyone. I’d say that’s breaking the rules.”

“Oh, do not go there,” Persephone growled in annoyance, thunder rumbling in the sky. “Peter and I are known in this town. He’s a legitimate act that even my father enjoys and I as his wife often attend.”

Nemesis sniffed, casting a disdainful look at both of them and Hades temper flared.

“Enough, who sent you?”

“Why whatever do you mean? I told you. I was out for a walk.”

“Armed to kill,” Persephone pointed out.

“To protect and serve my duty unlike certain people who constantly avoid theirs and put on disgusting public displays.”

“I like her public displays.” Hades smirked. “Not as much as the private ones but we make due and don’t violate any laws put in place to protect all even vindictive people out on a mission of murder. Now who sent you or do I have to take this to a higher level?”

“Don’t pretend ignorance. You know what this is about,” Nemesis countered. “You should be mindful who you offend Mr. Vincent and show more respect and dignity for those around you.”

“Respect,” Hades scoffed. “Like having my wife kidnapped, mind wiped and cursed?” He stepped forward, his hand tightening around the scabbard in his hand. Nemesis looked at him nervously before stepping back.

“You tell your vindictive mistress to mind her manners,” Hades said in a soft, deadly tone. “She stays out of my business and I stay out of hers.”

“This will never be over. One day you may find you have no kingdom left to skulk off to and where will you be then?” Nemesis demanded, hard eyes narrowed on Hades.

“All right, enough posturing and threats,” Persephone intervened. “Peter hasn’t set foot anywhere near Wilf’s domain and neither have I. And despite certain things that happened to my mother and I, we still played nice. We didn’t go to good old dad with any of it. So, if River’s getting shit from Wilf, it didn’t come from us. Got it? Now go run along Joan, take care of your patients.”

“Yes, piss off,” Hades added. “You do whatever it is you do somewhere else. Stay away from my kingdom and all those I protect.”

“You will fall.” Nemesis promised, chin titled up in defiance.

“Perhaps one day,” Hades acknowledged. “When the world is ready, but that’s not any of our choices. And until then, I’ll do my job and make my lot in life as pleasurable as possible which thankfully is possible due to my lovely wife, Rose here.” Persephone curled up to his side.

“And Rose rather likes this plan.”

“You are both disgusting.”

“No that’s happily married,” Persephone advised. “Perhaps you should try it?”

“Give me my knife!” Joan ignored her and demanded.

“I think not. I’ll be keeping this as memento of our lovely conversation,” Hades promised. “And especially should I ever need to talk to my brother over drinks one night about this little incident.” He leveled the threat which worked. Joan aka Nemesis backed up a step.

“Fine, but I demand compensation for your dog ruining my outfit.” She pointed out a hole in her leather coat. “This was Gucci.”

“Of course,” Persephone added tightly. “I believe you’ll find an account in your name at the shop at the Bellagio. For far more than a coat. Will that due?”

“I suppose for now. Just keep your dog leashed…. both of them,” she snidely commented head held high. Rose bit back a smile before glancing at her scowling husband. “Oh, if you only knew--” she drew out before she and a smirking Hades turned their back on the vindictive goddess. 

Clouds drifted across the moon.

“We lost the moon,” Hades mused. “Too bad. Perhaps another night with less interruptions,”

Before Rose could tease him, the air filled with several awoooss. Cerberus snarled still facing Nemesis. Hades whipped around in time to see Joan reach for another dagger from her boot but before she could do more than grip the handle, three brown furred blurs tore by him.

“I don’t fucking believe it,” he murmured as he watched three hell pups tear and rip at Joan who screamed and tossed one pup aside. One yelp and Cerberus leaped on her holding her down while hell pups ripped at her leather coat, jeans, pulling off one boot and viciously chewing it while another chewed on her hair.

 

“Get these things off of me!” she shrieked. A jolt of pride warmed Hades. His pups defended them. Even Cerberus howled with a giddy parental glee. Persephone scooped up a whimpering pup. Hades heart stuttered.

“She hurt our pup.” Tears glistened in Persephone’s eyes and rage raced through him like wildfire. 

“That is it!” The air crackled as his voice echoed in the night like thunder. 

“We need to get her home.” Persephone peppered kisses on the pup’s head while stabilizing her front paw. Hades may not be happy about his rambunctious pups but they were his hell pups and he would fucking destroy anyone that hurt them…or made Persephone cry.

And that was when Persephone glanced at a bleeding and tattered goddess still being held down by Cerberus and two other pups.

The wind picked up gusting against Persephone, whipping her hair about her sholders, her coat parting enough to reveal a furious bare breasted goddess. Hades shivered the hairs on his arms raised. The ground heated and grass wilted at each step Persephone took toward Nemesis.

“You tried to kill us and hurt one of our pups.” Her voice vibrated with a seething quality. “We let you go with a warning and you betrayed our kindness.”

“You broke the rules!” Nemesis tried to argue whimpering as Cerberus jaws snapped near her face.

Hades snapped his fingers and the hell pups and Cerberus backed off sitting obediently at his feet. He knelt down petting each in turn. “Good dogs.”

“Bad goddess,” Persephone sneered, still cradling the injured pup which rested its head on her arm. “You talk of breaking rules but what will Wilf do when he finds out you tried to kill us…on Earth.” The wind blew leaves around in a whirlwind and thunder rumbled in the sky. “You’ve started a war.”

Hades stood beside his queen, raw power glimmering in her honey colored eyes. “As another of our kind once suggested in this city not long ago, you broke the rules and should pay.”

“And justice you will have,” Hades answered, his mind made up. Pleasure coursed through him as he picked up a boot with one knife sheaved inside and tossed the other knife into its mangled depths. He then swiftly clamped his hand on Nemesis arm.

“What do you think your doing?” the tattered goddess demanded

“My queen demands justice. And I demand answers and there’s only one place that will happen.”

“No, you can’t. You’re not allowed” Nemesis screamed pulling at Hades. 

“Oh, but I am. You just declared war on me, my queen and my kingdom. I have the right of parlay. I think it’s time I sat down with my brother for a chat…with you.”

“No, I have business to attend. I cannot be--”

Hades ignored her, his gaze fixed on Persephone. “I’ might be a little late, sweetheart.”

“I’ll get the dogs home…with lots of treats,” she promised them before glancing at him. “And a big treat for my magician if he sorts this without another godly war of the titans.”

“Will there be naked bath time?” he asked smirking while Nemesis cursed.

“You perverts! I’ll fucking make sure you rot and never see the light of day.”

“Naked is a given…in a variety of ways and positions but just one thing, dearest?”

“Yes, my love?” he asked, already feeling light hearted about serving up Nemesis for some godly retribution.

“I’d appreciate it if you made a nice statement about what happens to godly assassins and people who are unkind to all dogs. Something within the rules, of course, but you know, just and maybe a bit spiteful but in a good way to teach a lesson.”

“Your wish is my command.” Hades disappeared in a whoosh of hot air with Nemesis promising dire consequences.

Persephone sighed and looked at Cerberus. For the first time, Cerberus nuzzled her two hell pups who sat looking up at their mum wagging their tales, still chewing on pieces of a Gucci leather coat.

“All right you lot, time to get home and get this little bit some care.” She cooed down at the injured pup who whimpered miserably. In another whirlwind, they appeared in the cathedral-like throne room.

“I need Mr. Irwin here at once and bring medical supplies. My snarling darling was injured,” she commanded, uncaring that she might be revealing a bit more skin than normal. Several guards averted their gaze and raced from the room, heavy boots thudding on the floor. Persephone knelt near an enormous fire place that could have fit Cerberus and four warriors.

Her beloved hell hound woofed and quietly nuzzled the injured pup.

“She’ll be all right.” Persephone unfastened the enchanted collar freeing her ferocious guardian to be her glorious and terrifying three headed self. 

“That’s better, my darling.” Instead of bounding back to the Styx and guard duty, Cerberus settled next to Persephone and the two yapping pups who seemed less bouncing off the walls and more interested in their injured sibling.

“You were all good dogs today. Daddy and I are very proud of you. Just don’t tell him I called him Daddy or he’ll get in a mood.” 

“I’m so sorry, my lady.” The khaki wearing hell hound wrangler ran into the room and dropped to his knees as two of the pups tackled him. “There you are! Ran off and found trouble, didn’t you?”

“It’s all right,” Persephone assured him as his brow furrowed at the injured pup who she handed over to him. “They did a good job, guarding us against a trouble maker.” She smiled and scratched the two bouncing pups between the ears. “Yes, you did, you were good pups stopping that nasty goddess.”

“Looks like a clean break. I’ll have her splinted and ready to wreak terror faster than a kangaroo on a bender.”

“Thank you for watching over them. Even if they did pull a runner.”

“About that…they worked me over pretty good, like a pack using a good hunting technique, a few distracted me while the others escaped.” He said with a smile. 

“How are my dogs?” Hades strode in, leather coat flaring behind him.

“Hades,” Rose stood and walked over to him. He brushed a kiss on her lips. “Is everything--” She drew out not wanting to affirm her worries.

“It’s sorted.” Cerberus nuzzled his hands and he patted all three heads. “Good dog and good pups.” 

Two of the pups scrambled over his boots, one already attempting to gnaw them. Cerberus gentle pawed it away with a snort of one head, the others growling in disapproval.

“Tell me this is just a stage.” Hades scowled while Persephone giggled and curled up to his side.

“They’re babies. They have to learn,” she assured even as they growled, wrestling with each other before again eyeing his boots.

“Cerberus,” Hades announced in his deep voice. All three heads turned to her master and the great beast of the Underworld vibrated with anticipation.

“We’ve got a runner.” Snarling and growling echoed in the massive stone throne room before the hell hound sprang forward, racing toward the door and onto her next hunt.

“Not ever going to get used to that,” Steve Irwin acknowledged before standing with the now splinted pup. “And one day we’ll have six more just like her, a real pack of ferocious hunters.” The other pups raced over, nipping at his shoes, scaled tails thumping against the floor.

“One day, Hades acknowledged. “He leaned over and directed his most fierce stare at them until they whined. “When they learn not to chew their master’s belongings.” 

“But until then,” Persephone added as he straightened and rolled his shoulders. “I think they need someone to watch over them, give them a good place to run and hunt and learn how to be the deadly and terrifying hounds that took down a goddess.”

“A rubbish goddess,” Hades inserted.

“It would be my honor,” Steve said with a squirming pup in his arms.

“So be it,” Hades announced and in a whirlwind, Steve and the pups were sent back to their domain in the Elysian fields, away from the other souls inhabiting that realm and provided enough rodents and other creatures to keep them busy and not eating other people’s property.

“And Nemesis won’t be paying us a visit?” Persephone asked as Hades focused on the cleavage revealed by her gaping leather coat. Her cheeks flushed as he stepped toward her and she couldn’t deny her gaze focused on hip dimples and how the leather clung to his lean frame.

“No, I tossed her in front of Zeus along with her weapons. Hera was no where to be found. She apparently felt the need for a holiday before I arrived.” She shivered as he rested his hands on her hips, fingers just dipping under her jeans.

“Bet he loved that. So no war then?” She tipped her head to the side as he tugged her against him. The scent of leather mixed with a floral essence from visiting Olympus. She wanted to lick it off his chest.

“Naw, he understood. Had a few warnings of course.”

“About?” she slid her hands across his toned abs sliding around beneath his coat to squeeze his arse.

“You know, the usual. Thou shalt not fuck where humans can see. Keep your dog leashed. Use my brain inside of my cock and stop corrupting you.” Persephone giggled and leaned in to flick her tongue against his chest.

“Little does he know who the corrupting force is here.” His voice lowered into a gravelly tone that drove her mad with desire.

“Corruption runs both ways…speaking of which I feel a real need for a good thorough corruption.”

“That’s my beautiful Queen. Your wish is my command.” He swept her up in his arms and carried her back to their bedchamber where husband and wife spent a lot of time corrupting each other only taking a break to rule their domain, pass judgement on souls and have a fucking good time doing it.


End file.
